What is More Regal Than the Sea?
by Able Blackheart
Summary: When a merfolk is exiled from his homeland and priates take him in; when he sees the troubles of the world and wishes to abject those who cause pain; when she kills the thing she loves; when they both vow to rule the seas; when they all have to face living with their mortality and do all this in search of one piece. (rating will most likely change)


**Shadows Creep**

**And**

**Willows Weep**

By: Able Blackheart

**Disclaimer:** I am neither the owner nor the creator nor the/a founder of the awesomeness that is the One Piece universe: I cannot, myself, lay claims to such greatness, and I should never like to take credit where credit is not due.

**Warnings: **Due to mature subject matter this work may not be appropriate younger readers. I would suggest that anyone under age 15, please chose a lighter read. This book may possibly contain the following: Drug and alcohol use, pejorative-fantastical themes, dialects, and racial slurs based loosely from real life; blood and gore, strong language, erotic and sexual themes (including, but not limited to, graphic scenes and homo-eroticism); religion and politics, character death, rape, and slavery.

Again I stress that if you are 15 or younger this is not okay for you to read. Not only should it go over your head, but also is highly inappropriate.

That being said, thank you for choosing to read my story.

AN: This fanfic will be interactive. Meaning I want to take the characters created by a reader and put it into this story—so if you want your character to be in this story leave a description in the review. It really motivates an author to continue with a story if he gets reviews (positive or constructive). As our favourite gay author once said-the only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about.

**Book First**

Preface

Is this—is this my bed? Yeah, it's mine—damn! I'm actually awake—and it is _so_ not dark outside: double-damn—they're totally going to yell at me for being late again! Not a really good way to start the day. I dash for the door but it won't open. I jiggle the handle and tug and push at it with all my strength (like an idiot.) Then it hits me that the stupid thing is locked. I mutter "fucking locks" under my breath while I snatch the key from its place on the doorframe and jam it into the keyhole.

"More trouble than they're worth." I say this, taking extra care not to lock the door behind me before I rush off to the waterway. I love the waterway. The best way to travel when us fish-folk need to get somewhere quick is the water way. They're never congested, never slow, and can take you anywhere on the island. But as I'm nearing the waterway that will take me directly to Coral Hills, I can make out a large crowd. And I can hear them more and more clearly. They don't sound too happy. I wonder what's happened. But as I get close enough to distinguish individual people, I realize that they're all in single file.

"Well, that's odd." I remember saying to myself and thinking that it wouldn't hurt to find out what all the hubbub is about.

"Excuse me, sir." I say to the nearest person, who happens to be a rather fat fishman. The guy looks me up once then slowly rakes his gaze back down.

"Yeah, boy?" he grunts. I immediately regret having brought attention to myself: This guy's eyeing me like I'm some meaty treat. But I press on. I mean, what else am I supposed to do? Say, oh nothing I just farted?

"What's going on? Why are all these people here?"

"Line to get on the waterway." He grunts indifferently.

O, I don't believe this. There is a line blocking entry onto the waterway—why is there a line blocking entry to the waterways? This cannot be happening: There can't be a line for the waterway, can there? No, no it must be something else—something really important that I can say caused me to miss my shift—like a royal visit. Oh my Neptune, yes! I'll tell everyone that something went wrong with a royal visit and that I was asked to help escort her majesty, or something… Except there are no royal visits; so, that throws that theory to the Kraken. Fuck it. I'll take the second fastest way.

In truth what I call the second fastest way is a very illegal method of getting from place to place, but since I'm not human they let it slide. I think. I haven't been caught yet, so I don't know for sure. First, though, I need to get out of Fishman Island for this to work. I need to slide into the first bubble from the outside; take the downward current and ride along the second bubble until I reach Coral hills, whereat I will breach that bubble, enter Fishman Island undetected, and then calmly walk into Mermaid Café.

"Right. Mkay, sound's good to me."

The Island gates are always heavily guarded because the humans who can come here are either big-name pirates or world nobles. At least that's what we're told. I don't doubt it for a second that only big-named pirates can make it here. I've yet to see a world noble. From what I hear they aren't all that special anyway. There are at least 10 guards stationed for right now. Thankfully, they allow me to pass by and leave the island without question (which is abnormal). They usually stop me to ask where I'm headed. Ah well…don't ask don't tell. I have officially passed through the bubble.

The water feels like sex. And suddenly I don't really feel like doing anything else but swimming. Actually, I don't think I will do anything but stay here and the oceans caress my supple body. Screw work. Screw the café—I didn't want to work there in the first place: I wanted to be a pirate.

I lounged for quite a while in the sunlight before something finally happened: A strange scarlet fruit (I guess) sunk slowly on by. I watched its descent with mild intrigue, for it looked—no, it felt—like was the most delicious thing in the world. Drool dribbled down my chin.

I had to have it. I had to at least taste it. I followed it down, down, down, down—too enchanted to reach for it—to hungry to let it go to waste.

"That's right, come to papa." I scooped the foreign thing into my hands as though it were a babe and lifted it to my face. It was neither to hard nor squishy; nor was it prickly; its fleshy skin seemed the most edible thing in the sea. It needed to be inside me. I took a bite and swallowed, not even bothering to chew. What I now know was an acrid taste didn't even register to me, for the moment that fruit went down my throat there was no water; there was only pain and blackness.

It was all I could do to breathe.

**ATTENTION: **The next chapter debuts an entire Crew. If you want your character in this story please be greedy and send more than one character profile. Please follow the following profile:

**Position in crew: **(captain, cook, musician, navigator—etc., etc.

**Character Name: **

**Character sex: **

**Character sexual Orientation: (gay, straight, ect)**—this is so I don't insult anyone by making what was supposed to be a straight character gay and vise-versa.

**Character age: **

**Physical description: **(pictures are acceptable)

**Personality: **

**Beliefs: **

**Dream: **

**History/Background:**

**How does your character fight?—**like seriously, state what weapons/powers/styles they use and give a brief description if you can.

**Any other information you should like me to know. **

I REALLY hope you give me some OCs to work with. I also hope you enjoyed that first chapter or, at least, found it interesting enough to continue reading in future.

PS. The next chapter will be considerably longer and also edited by a beta.


End file.
